Seasons Come and Go
by LilJinxxie
Summary: It was all based on a piece of a paper, a contract. One that united the two most powerful families and companies together. She was naive going in but wised up quickly. He was honest about his promiscuous nature from the beginning. She accepted it under the condition he never embarrass her. He agreed. It was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

Seasons Come and Go

Part One: It was a Lie

Chapter One

Never did she ask for anything from him but one thing. To keep his promiscuous activities in the dark, where it should remain. From the beginning she knew he wasn't faithful but that didn't bother her. What did bother her was him throwing what she'd asked in her face. At first it was perfect. Their marriage was seen as the dream that everyone craved for. Within the first six months of their life as husband and wife Hinata became pregnant with their son. After that life went on, he would show up events with her portraying to ever devoted husband. It carried on like that for a while until it didn't.

There was a time she caught wind of gossip about him being unfaithful, Hinata was quick to put that to rest. She'd confronted him, told him it was unacceptable that he had to put the rumors to rest by doing whatever it took. There was no room for dishonor in the eyes of both the Hyuuga and Uchiha household. It would be considered _her_ fault. After that he swore up and down he wouldn't ever do it to her again, but it was a lie.

Hinabi had pulled Hinata aside at the Hyuuga conference to show her explicit imagery that was found on a Sakura Haruno's instagram account. It was quickly taken down by Hinabi as she was head of Hyuuga Intelligence. Hacking was easy for the young heiress. Because of the news the Uchiha representative had to leave early, that being Hinata as she wasn't a Hyuuga anymore by law.

After a fifteen hour flight from America back to Japan Hinata was exhausted but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She'd sworn that after the last time if he did this to her again she would leave him. Before she'd married him she was a shy, gentle, and quite naive young girl but after marrying the Uchiha she quickly got her wits together and grew up. Their marriage was a contract between the Hyuuga and Uchiha, bringing their powerful companies together to build a stronger empire. Once they'd produced an heir the contract was fulfilled. It never did say they were required to stay married to one another. She knew there would be consequences to ending their marriage but she saw little choice unless her husband changed his ways for the good.

Soon she arrived to the lavish manner her and Sasuke were gifted by the Uchiha family. With her luggage being towed behind her she found herself in the quiet foyer. Hikaru wouldn't be home until the evening as he was at his playgroup to keep him out of his Father's hair while she was away. That was just as well since their would be an inevitable fight between the spouses.

With a sigh Hinata wheeled her suitcase up to the second floor where the Master bedroom was. Leaving it next to the closet she went into the large space and gathered some more relaxed clothing since she didn't have to deal with being in any business meetings. Before confronting her husband, whom was in his study, she was going to take a shower to wash away the fatigue of travel and stress.

Half an hour later she was out of the shower and dressed in a more relaxed but still quite conservative outfit. One befitting her stature. With the study being on the first floor she decided to take her time walking down to confront her wayward husband. There was no use hurrying since she knew her husband was more than likely not going to leave his study any time soon. When he wasn't at his office at Uchiha Inc. he was locked away in his study doing who knew what.

Not caring to knock she walked right in and sat across the desk, crossing her legs she lazily glanced at him knowing he very well was aware of her presence. The dark haired man didn't acknowledge her for another seven minutes. When he did look up she was met with annoyed obsidian irises. That didn't phase Hinata like it used to when they'd first married. After a year she'd gotten used to that cold stare.

"You lied," she spoke quietly yet sharply. All she received was a raised brow and a grunt of dismissal. Infuriated that he'd responded as such she stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk causing him to look back up at her in surprise, brows raised. It was the first time he'd looked at her in such a way.

"I will not be dismissed nor treated with such disdain from this point on. You have two options. One: You will fire your Haruno whore and make weekly appearances with myself and our son to show that you are indeed a member of this family. It will be like last time, except this time it will be legitimate. There will be no more deceit in this marriage. If you won't accept that then the option two is to say goodbye to our marriage."

With nothing but an amused stare from her husband she stands back up and turns to leave. As she walks towards the door she hears a chuckle from her husband causing her to stop and turn.

"You think I'm joking?" At his expression she seethes. "All this time I have been the dutiful devoted wife. I've fulfilled my part and more of the contract. You've barely done anything at all. It's been me, not you. I'm tired of it. Either change your ways or I am taking Hikaru and leaving."

With that said Sasuke leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest with a brow raised. "If you try to take my son you'll be thrown in jail for child abduction." After a bit of quiet he continued, "Don't be foolish. We both know you aren't going to leave. You could have last time but instead you stayed."

"I'll only stay if you do what I said."

With a snort Sasuke shook his head, "No. You're overreacting."

"It's over."

With that said Hinata walked out of the room and headed back up to the bedroom where she began to pack her belongings that were essential into a bag. Before she could get much packing done Sasuke entered the room. Ignoring him she continued to pack until the bag was full. Bag in hand she turned only to find her pathway out of the closet blocked by the taller figure of her husband whom was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face.

Nothing was said between the two as they stared right at each other. Closing the space between them Hinata walked right up to him expecting him to step aside. When he refused to move she tilted her head back to look up at him, her lilac eyes sharp with a fury she'd held back their whole marriage.

"You will move or I'll be forced to knock you down," she threatened in a quiet yet sharp tone.

"Don't be an idiot," was all Sasuke said in his condescending tone.

That was all Hinata needed to hear. Dropping her bag she moved to swing her knee up to meet her husband in his favorite body part, but he knew she'd try it and stopped her easily enough. Frustrated she reached up and struck him across the face only to have her wrist pinned in his tight grasp. With her free hand she went to strike him yet again but he caught her before she could causing both wrists to be pinned. Using his weight he pressed her back against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

"Give up Hinata. You aren't leaving." His voice was filled with authority which riled up the small woman even more.

Relaxing beneath his weight she let out a soft sigh giving the facade of defeat to her husband. Thinking she'd given up Sasuke lifts off her, letting go of her wrists. Quickly Hinata slides from the wall and darts around him, grabbing her bag she runs out of the closet with a cursing Sasuke following quickly behind.

Before Hinata can make it past the bed the Uchiha is upon her faster than lightning, using his heavier weight and bigger frame to pin her down onto the bed. Screaming in frustration she fights beneath him squirming and wriggling around like a fish out of water trying to inch her way out from beneath him.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" Her voice filled with tension rang through the room.

"You are not leaving, Hina. I won't let you," his voice is gruff in her ear.

Crying out in frustration Hinata looks around for something on the bed she can use to help her get out of the situation she's in. Seeing her hair brush she grabs it and flings her arm back causing the brush to slam against Sasuke's forehead. A loud yell follows with silence after and a heavy weight laying on top of Hinata. For a minute she starts to panic. Did she kill him? Then she feels the warm breaths against her neck. Sighing in relief she crawls out from beneath him up onto the bed. Sitting up she looks over to see him fall to the floor with a thud and a groan. Yet he remained unconscious.

Grabbing her bag Hinata hurries to Hikaru's room where she packs as much clothing as she can in another bag along with his favorite teddy bear. Bags in hand she quickly leaves the manner and gets into her car. Knowing she had only a while until Sasuke would more than likely wake up she revved the engine and drove off to pick her child up from his play group. Since it was the afternoon Hikaru was still asleep so she quietly and gently transferred the sleeping toddler into his car seat before taking off to Ino and Naruto's. They would be able to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Seasons Come and Go

Part One: It was a Lie (Continued)

Chapter Two

Authors Note: Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I'll have another part up soon. Perhaps tomorrow. Please do enjoy and leave your thoughts on what you think will happen next! Oh and a small note if you're interested in what gave me a bit of inspiration for this chapter and the soon to be following scenes check out the songs Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons and I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons.

...

It was around midnight when Naruto returned home to find his wife and Hinata sitting up in the living room talking about the appointment they'd made with the Sabaku attorney firm. Ino was good friends with Temari Sabaku's finance Shikamaru. It was through him they were able to get such an emergency appointment. If Hinata hadn't held the blond back the appointment would have been right that night but, being so kind-natured, the former Hyuuga didn't want to caused anyone anymore trouble than she already was.

The attention turned to Naruto as he came to sit down in the living room with the women. Quietly Hinata watched him waiting to hear what the news on Sasuke was. Unlike the Uchiha's wife Ino was rather impatient and was already demanding to know what happened before her husband's rear end made contact with the chair.

"You don't have to worry about being charged with murder, Hina." That got a sigh of relief from Hinata. "However, he was a raging bull when I got there. He woke a while after you left. He hasn't made any decisions quite yet but he is majorly pissed off, Hina. I did my best to talk him out of making any major decisions until the morning and to go see a doctor. He wouldn't go to the hospital but he did have the doctor on pay by his family come visit. There is no internal damage, just the gash on his face. It needed a few stitches.."

Hinata sat back against the couch letting her body relax from the tension she'd been wound up with since her fight with Sasuke. Hearing he wasn't making any rash decisions yet and was still alive made her feel as if a ton of concrete was lifted from her chest. There would be repercussions she knew but if she got a court order with the help of Sabaku Law Firm giving her custody of Hikaru she knew everything would turn out okay.

"He's lucky that's all he received. He deserves way more than just a gash to the head!" Ino raged, she continued going on about what all the Uchiha deserved. Hinata let it all fade out as her mind zoned off to other things. How was she going to explain to Hikaru what was happening? He already had questions about why they weren't going home to see his daddy. It would only get worse when he saw the bruises on Hinata's wrists. When she'd showed Ino she said that would work in her favor, but there was a bit of doubt in her mind. Sasuke had a gash on his head which could be used against her even more so than the bruises on her wrists if things even went that far, which she feared they would. Her husband was relentless when it came to getting his way. She was reminded of that quickly earlier on during their fight.

Realizing she was dozing off Hinata sat herself up and stretched up a bit. Looking to her friends she gave them a sleepy smile before mumbling something about heading to bed. Saying their good nights, the tired Hinata went off to the guest room to crawl into bed next to her sweet little boy.

Hinata woke to Ino's soft voice in her ear. Groaning she rolled over to look up at her best friend with an extremely exhausted expression. Ino muttered an apology before she sat up and stretched, mumbling a response. Hikaru remained asleep in the bed, tucked in much like Hinata wanted him to stay. Naruto planned to watch Hikaru while the two women went to the law firm for the emergency appointment.

After an hour Hinata was shower and dressed in a respectable outfit much like her usual work clothes. Really her casual and business clothing were much in the same just less formal yet still conservative. Ino, for once, was dressed in conservative clothing as well. It was strange seeing the blond in something so unlike her boisterous personality.

With traffic it took about forty-five minutes to get to the law firm. Thankfully they'd foreseen the possibility of thick traffic on a Wednesday so they left an hour earlier. Soon enough they pulled into the parking lot and turned the vehicle off. Ino drove this time just in case Sasuke had gone ahead with calling the police and there was a warrant out for Hinata. It was better to be on the safe side.

"Are you sure they'll be able to secure custody of Hikaru?" Hinata looked over to her best friend as she spoke a bit nervously.

"Hina, if anything I can guarantee that they will do everything in their power to make sure your little boy stays with you." Ino spoke in a soothing tone while rubbing the other woman's shoulder comfortingly. "Now lets get in there."

"Alright," Hinata forced a smile that looked more like a grimace.

They were brought right into a conference room where not only Temari but her brother Gaara sat waiting for them. Temari stood up to greet them, shaking their hands while Gaara remained seated watching quietly as the three sat down.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Temari." Ino spoke sincerely to the lawyer.

"It's not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you and your husband." Temari addressed Ino before turning her attentions to Hinata. "Now please tell me everything in detail. I know the basis of the situation but I need all the details."

While Hinata told Temari what had exactly happened and what the marriage in general was, from the contract to Sasuke's discrepancies and everything in between, she took notes asking questions here and there wanting more detail on certain aspects. The whole time she spoke Gaara paid just as much attention though he didn't take any notes. He just remained quiet.

"From what you've told me I believe we have a ninety seven percent chance of getting you sole custody of your child. Now, will you hold your wrists out for me? I'd like to get some pictures taken for evidence." As Temari spoke she motioned to Gaara who stood up and left the room. A few moments later he returned with the camera and handed it over to his sister before sitting back down as quiet as ever. "Now hold them out please." She spoke while snapping shots asking here and there to turn them or lye them flat against the table. When she finished she handed it back to Gaara with instructions to have Kankuro print out the images.

"I'll make some calls so we can get that sole custody for you by early afternoon at the latest." Temari smiled reassuringly to Hinata who couldn't help but smile in relief. It didn't last to long, though. Gaara came in with that stoic expression of his and spoke softly.

"There is a warrant out for Mrs. Uchiha's arrest on the charges of assault and kidnapping." His eyes flicked from Temari to Hinata. The way he looked at her was different than before. There was a flash of empathy in them before he looked away.

"Shit. The game plan has changed." Temari turned to the women. "I have a solution to this mess but you may not like it."

"What is it?" Hinata spoke quietly.

"I will accompany you down to the police station where you will turn yourself in. They'll book you and place you in a cell but it will last only a few hours tops. While I'm accompanying you to the station Gaara will see the judge to have the charges thrown out." Temari quietly waited for Hinata's answer.

While Hinata thought on what Temari had said Ino's phone rang. Seeing it was Naruto, Ino went out of the room to take the call. After a few minutes she came back into the room with a white face. Knowing it was so unlike her friend to have a look such as that Hinata stood up.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"The police came.. They took Hikaru back to Sasuke.." Ino's voice was unusually quiet.

Hinata's face went a bit pale as she turned to Temari.

"What can you do about this?"

"I need to make a call.." With that Temari left the room leaving Hinata and Ino alone with Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

Seasons Come and Go

Part One: It was a Lie (continued)

Chapter Three

Authors Note: There will be a shift between which character we will be following and we'll get a bit more in depth in the way each character is thinking. The characters being Hinata and Sasuke. Later on I might include some other characters to show what they're thinking, it depends on where the story leads. I have a few ideas but that'll depend on what ya'll inspire me to decide with the popular opinion. If that makes sense, haha. Oh and some songs that helped me with the ideas for some of the scenes are Gold by Imagine Dragons, Who We Are by Imagine Dragons, Dream by Imagine Dragons. (Yes I'm obsessed with Imagine Dragons, hehe.)

...

Everything transpired quickly as if time had slipped away from Hinata. At the moment that she'd been informed her child was in the custody of her husband something inside her broke. He'd taken away the one thing that mattered in her entire life. The one entity that made her life complete and worth living through the facade of a family the three of them made up. The one thing that made it feel real was those moments when her little Hikaru would hold her hand, laugh at something that he thought silly that no one else understood. There were moments that the three of them felt like a real family. It was when Hikaru brought the married couple together as parents. In the eye of the public and that of their families. Those were moments when she felt something more than regret and dislike towards her husband.

The thing that held everything together snapped at that moment when her child was pulled from her. She was barely able to concentrate, to understand and comprehend what Temari told her once the woman had come back after an amount of time Hinata couldn't even tell how long whether it'd been short or long. Some fragments of the conversation that she hadn't even been able to participate in floated in her mind. It had been between Ino and Temari.

"The lawyers Uchiha Inc keep on retainer filed a suit early this morning saying Hinata is a threat to the child on grounds that she was abusive towards her husband in the form of physical assault. The judge gave temporary custody to the Father until a formal custody hearing can be resolved in court.. That is where the charges came up as well." Temari had a bit of a stiff voice.

"What the hell do you mean a threat to her child? Hinata is the most gentle and nurturing mother I've ever seen! Can't you challenge the suit? Get it thrown out? I mean look at her?! She couldn't hurt a fly! Well.. I mean.. She was defending herself with Sasuke, besides that she wouldn't harm anyone nor anything!" Ino was ever defensive of her best friend. Anything else was a blur to the dazed Hyuuga.

After that Temari and Ino went down to the station with Hinata. She was booked and placed in an interrogation room with Temari at her side while the police asked for her side of events. Thankfully Hinata had an amazing lawyer who answered the questions directed at her on her stead. After a few hours in interrogation she was seen by a judge who let her out on bail which Ino and Naruto paid since Sasuke had cut off any access to their joint accounts.

By the time Hinata got out of the station it was evening. Ino had the still dazed and confused Hyuuga in her custody as set per agreement with the judge. She would be staying with the Uzumaki's until the court date which was set for the end of the week. Another example of Temari's amazing skills.

When they got to the Uzumaki residence Hinata excused herself to the guest room where she finally let herself break down. How could this happen? Why did she let the situation get this bad? How could she have let it get this bad? It was her fault for being so naive. She'd thought that she'd wisened up but that was a lie just like the marriage. It was a dream to think they could co-exist and have the happy family she was trying to show to everyone. Why didn't she realize this would happen? It was her fault that her child was gone from her arms. She was nothing but a failure much like her Father had told her for years. The one thing she'd done right went wrong.

That night was the first time she'd cried herself to sleep since she was a child.

...

What was it with that woman? There was something about her that pulled him into such an emotional state. He didn't like it one bit. In the beginning it was just platonic. There were no feelings, just the usual annoyance at being in the presence of a naive and coy female he'd been pushed into marrying. To his surprised she'd become less coy, less annoying as time passed. Things became.. Breathable and quite livable with her. Hinata. It began to change him in the smallest of ways. Change was not something he did. No matter who it was for. He noticed the changes when he started feeling the dreaded affection towards his wife when her belly began to grow with the swell of their child.

It was hard to figure out how to deal with the foreign sensations so he began to spend less time with his pregnant wife and more with the women he worked with. The models that came and went, interns, strangers he met at the high class bars, even escorts. It kept his feelings contained, pressed down until he felt nothing, mostly nothing. That is until he saw her holding their child for the first time.

That was when he knew he'd be lost if he didn't change things instantly. He went away on trips, stayed out late and slept in his office or stayed at his penthouse in the city under the claim it kept him closer to work. Of course he knew that she knew. There was a time in the first year of their marriage she came to him after one of his many affairs threatened to become public. She threatened to leave him if he ever let it happen again. There was no way she would tolerate the embarrassment. Her threat had affected him in a way that had him turn to drinking and getting lost in a sea of narcotics. The drugs didn't affect him in any other sense than his emotions. He was able to feel nothing but the pleasure of fucking women, the power his position held, and the pride he had in having a son whom he barely spent time with since the child was almost always with his mother.

Now he had custody of his child yet he hadn't seen him once despite Hikaru crying for him. The nanny was taking care of his son. In truth he was afraid to look upon his child. Hikaru was identical to his Mother. It was eerie. Why had he taken custody of the child anyways? He was better off with his Mother. It was just his need to have control over every situation and every aspect of his life. Fuck what was best for his son. It had to be what was best for him, for Sasuke Uchiha. That's all that mattered, right? Right?

...

During the week Hinata had a hard time of coping with the situation. Any calls she'd received from work she ignored. It was up to Ino to call in and let them know she wouldn't be able to make it for the next week. Using the excuse that she'd fallen ill. That caught Hanabi's attention quickly. So the Hyuuga heiress came to see her sister. She was quite surprised when she found out Hinata's situation. It wasn't a surprise that she had left Sasuke but that she'd lost custody of Hikaru along with the mental state Hinata was in. She was lost.

Hanabi and Ino met with Temari on behalf of Hinata while she worked through the mental distress the loss of Hikaru had put her into. Thanks to Hanabi's tech skills she recovered the imagery of Sasuke and the model, Sakura Haruno. It would be used as evidence in the hearing. They gathered character witness testimonies from anyone that was close to Hinata and those who worked with her on a regular basis.

It was the day before the hearing and Hinata was still in her dazed state of mind. That wasn't a good sign. Ino had taken Hinata to the Sabaku Law Firm HQ for trial prep. It took a huge amount of effort to get the dazed woman to pay attention, to pull her out of her depressed state yet it still wasn't enough.

It wasn't until Ino and Temari left the room to talk that something happened. Gaara was in the room with Hinata to keep an eye on her on the request of Temari. Teal eyes met with glazed over Lavender ones, a searching expression etched on the usually expressionless face. It was a strange experience seeing a woman who had been so animated, so dedicated to her cause to dissipate into something so.. So pitiful. That was the only word he could really think of to describe the state she was in yet it wasn't fitting for her. It wasn't something that went with her character. The one she'd displayed before hearing the loss of her child.

As Gaara searched with his piercing irises into those hazed over ones of Mrs. Uchiha there was a stirring in those lavender orbs. It was one of searching. That got his attention further, pulling him from his thoughts. For the first time in a week Hinata stirred from her mind, she was pulled to the surface by the intensity of teal. The owner of those teal eyes spoke in a voice so quiet yet so loud in the silent room. Breaking through the blockade of emotional distress she'd been trapped in all week.

"If you want him back, then fight."

Silence set between them for a few moments before the softest of thank yous was uttered by the gentle woman. After that Temari and Ino walked back into the room to see Hinata looking at them with that fire in her eyes. She was alive again.

"What are we going to do to get my baby back?" Hinata's voice was quiet but strong, cutting the two women off from their conversation.

Each gave a surprised look at Hinata before Ino rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Hina! I was so worried about you.."

Hinata returned the embrace but kept her eyes connected with Temari's as the woman sat across from her client. After a few moments Ino sat down next to Hinata.

"Thanks to your sister we have proof of your husband's infidelity. With that and the various character witness statements on your behalf we can get assault charges thrown out, but you did take your child without informing your husband of his location. The kidnapping charge will be hard to get thrown out. But we can do it if we can prove you were worried for your child's safety."

Temari took a drink of water after that. Quietly waiting for Hinata's response.

"I'll do whatever it takes. He won't keep my Hikaru from me.."

"That's what I like to hear," Temari smirked with approval. "Now lets go over what they'll be asking you.."

They continued on until the late evening reviewing and practicing for the trial the next day. It was around seven at night when Ino and Hinata went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Seasons Come and Go

Part One: It was a Lie

Chapter Four

Authors Note: My apologies for not updating sooner. I've been distracted with a lot of different things. This chapter will be a bit more shorter than I like to have my chapters but I wanted to get this out to you as soon as I could. I hope you all enjoy! I'm hoping to produce more chapters this week.

Songs: Monster by Imagine Dragons,

...

It was nearly over. All that was needed was the judge's verdict. To say things were nerve wracking for Hinata was an understatement. The only thing she wanted was to hold her baby boy again. It may have only been a week but she was used to seeing her baby every day minus the rare business trips she had to take. If she was able she would bring him along with her. He loved to come on trips with her. Hikaru was definitely a mama's boy. It was as plain as day.

Lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but recall when she'd been brought up to the stand to recant her story on the infidelity of her husband. How he had in fact cheated on her many a time the whole of their marriage. From that to the altercation between them. She could feel his smoldering irises on her the entire time. It felt as if he were boring into her soul trying to bend her to his will, to make her words change into some other tail but she wouldn't say whatever it was he might want her too. She'd kept silent and stood aside for him to make a fool of her for too long. It was time for the truth to come out.

Temari had mentioned earlier that morning before appearing before the judge that they could also file for divorce in their case that day but Hinata rejected the idea. She wasn't ready for that step quite yet. A separation was what she had in mind though. So that's what the blonde argued for. Custody of Hikaru, a separation and to have all charges against her dropped.

Hinata was broken from her thoughts when the officer in the courtroom announced the judge was coming back in and everyone must rise for him. Nervously the Hyuuga did along with the others in the room. It was the moment she'd been waiting for. At that moment she felt the smoldering gaze of her husband on her again. She didn't have to look over to know he was gazing across at her as they were allowed to settle back into their seats. Instead of looking over into those tempting eyes she kept her lavender irises focused on the judge.

"After much consideration I have decided that Mrs. Uchiha is cleared from all charges. It is clear that the situation you were put in made you worry for your child's safety and that is not something I deem as a crime in my courtroom." Quiet fell in the room as the judge paused to clear his throat and shift through some papers reviewing his notes. "I've decided that I will grant the separation. As for custody of the child I've come to the decision that it is in the best interest of the child to be in the custody of his Mother at this time." The judge turned his attention to Sasuke then. "Mr. Uchiha you will be allowed partial custody of your child. The dates and times are up to Mrs. Uchiha as she is has full custody. It will remain this way until six months from now. During those six months I am ordering you to see a court mandated psychologist to work through your anger and behavioral issues."

With that the court was dismissed.

...

Everything was out a mess. It was falling down. No longer did he have control. When had he lost sight of what mattered? Had he ever known or seen what really mattered? Control. That's what mattered.. Right? That's what he was raised to believe. If you had control then you had everything. But the more he thought on it the more he realized that control was not what truly mattered. No.

What did matter? The smile on his son's face came to mind. It was so much like his Mother's. Oh how Hikaru resembled her. The eyes, lips, nose, complexion, even his laugh. It rang in the air carrying the same vibration and tone of her's. The thought of her filled his mind. Beautiful. Long black waves falling over ivory shoulders. Mesmerizing lavender irises unlike any he'd ever seen.

What was wrong with him? Those feelings that came bubbling up inside him whenever he thought of her. It felt as if he were sick. Wrought with disease.. No.. Yes. That's what it was. A disease. It took away his focus. He couldn't think properly. Those feelings took away the drive he needed to maintain control. It was something he needed to fix, but how could he? There was no cure. Nothing he tried would make it go away, not permanently. Only for a short period of time.

Control is what he needed and that was what he was going to get. Pulling his phone out he sent a simple text to a familiar number. Here, now. It took only a minute for him to receive a response. Coming.

He would have control. Even if it lasted only a little while. He needed it. Without it he would drown in.. In those feelings.. He couldn't even bare to think of what it the proper term for them.

Did that make him a monster? The need for control? The avoidance and denial of the drowning emotions his wife brought out in him? The answer was quite simple.

...

"Mommy!" A shouting Hikaru ran toward his Mother, jumping into her open arms. "Where were you?" The little boy cried desperately, looking up at his Mother with tears threatening to pour down his rosy cheeks.

Holding her son close, Hinata looked down into mirrored eyes.

"I was away for a while, but I'm never going to leave you like that again. I promise you my sweet Hikaru." Her voice was soft and full of affection.

"Promise?" Tears leaked down those chubby cheeks as he gazed desperately up at his Mother. Chubby little hands grasping tightly to his Mother's jacket.

"Yes, I promise sweetie." A smile pulled at her lips. "Now, let's get you packed up so we can go stay at Auntie Ino's and Uncle Naruto's for a while."

"Okay!"

Following after her hyper little boy Hinata couldn't help but feel grateful that Sasuke wasn't on the premises. She didn't want to chance another altercation between the two, especially with Hikaru there. It was the last thing she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Seasons Come and Go

Part Two: Reparations of the Soul

Chapter Five

Authors Note: Thank you all who have stuck with me through this story so far! I know I haven't been constant with my updates but I do want to try and change that. It's just a bit hard. Things are a bit chaotic for me but I'm in a good place right now, so let's hope it stays that way for a while so there can be more chapter updates! I'm also thinking of a possible second story. If you're interested leave suggestions in the review section!

It was a few weeks after the court hearing in which Sasuke had lost control, and much worse, had lost sight of what really mattered. Had he even ever truly known what mattered? Was it his self image? His family image? The Uchiha image? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was the ringing pain in his skull from the previous nights multiple rounds of shots. That, and the fact he was dripping wet. He'd been rudely awoken by his brother who apparently had tracked him down.

Itachi stared down at his little brother with a look of pity on his usually stoic face. His brother always had issues since childhood but never would Itachi have thought that young Sasuke would end up down this road. Their Father was a big stickler on image and power. He taught them that in order to have power one had to have a respected image and control in their life. There wasn't any love to be found in the Uchiha family except from their Mother, but she had passed away when Sasuke was six. After that he was denied any affection. Perhaps that was what had screwed him up, that and their Father's business like way of handling familial relationships. He saw everything as a business deal.

"Get up." Itachi spoke quietly but powerfully to his little brother. His dark eyes staring deep into the matching set with nothing but disappointment and pity in them.

Not really thinking much about it Sasuke did as he brother bid. Though he had a bit of trouble getting up at first. He discovered quick enough that he was in a dirty bathtub. Where the fuck was he? He couldn't remember. Last night was blank much like the past few weeks were. He only remembered fragments. That was the plan.

Not bothering to say anything to the younger Uchiha, Itachi turned and left the dingy bathroom assuming his brother would follow after. His assumption was right. They both got into the vehicle Itachi had driven to what turned out to be a shitty motel.

Sasuke was befuddled as to how he had let himself be taken to a place so disgusting. If the media would have had a hay day.

It was silent as Itachi drove them to their destination. Sasuke was in the dark about where they were going, but he didn't quite care at the moment. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep but the jazz folk music that blared from the speakers kept him from falling back into the sweet abyss of slumber. His brother had a strange taste in music, he noted.

After a while the car stopped causing Sasuke to stir from his blank faced gaze into nothing. He focused in on their environment which he noted to be the home he was gifted upon his marriage to Hinata. Just the thought of her name brought an unwelcome flood of emotion. Grinding his teeth he got out of the vehicle and started heading into the manner. He needed to get cleaned up.

A bit later Sasuke went into his office to get a glass of scotch. He was welcomed to his brother sitting behind his desk. Ignoring the elder Uchiha, Sasuke went over and poured himself a glass. Not bothering to offer any to Itachi he drank the glass down in two gulps before pouring himself another.

"You're a pitiful sight, Sasuke."

The soft yet strong voiced words caused him to pause before taking another swig and going to sit on the leather sofa next to the desk.

"Hm. And?"

He could feel his brother's dark eyes staring right into him as he took another drink.

"If you want to continue on in the company you need to change. The elders met with me and father. They said if you do not change your ways you'll be disowned."

Snorting Sasuke took another swig emptying the glass. He stared into the emptiness of the heavy crystaline cup.

"There's nothing to fix."

"You know that's a load of shit, brother."

There was silence between the two for quite a long while before Sasuke broke it.

"...What if there's no way to fix it?"

"There's always a way."

"...What.. What if it's too late..?"

A sad smile pulled at the elder Uchiha's lips.

"You'll never know unless you try."

"Mm.. Fine.."

Hinata had wanted to find another place to stay as she felt her and Hikaru were a it of a burden on Ino and Naruto but the married couple would have it no other way. They insisted Hinata and her little boy stay with them. At least for a while until everything was sorted. So the mother and child stayed with the two loud mouthed blondes.

It was the perfect day to go out. The sun was high in the sky shining down a wonderful heat, not a storm cloud in sight. In fact that day Hinata and Ino took Hikaru out to the park in the center of the city. There was a large duck pond with a few different playground areas filled with swings, jungle gyms, monkey bars, and so much more.

While Hikaru played the two adults talked for a bit while sitting on a bench close to where the little boy was playing with a group of other kids. After a while Hikaru came running over to them whining about being hungry.

With a raised brow Hinata gazed at her son.

"What do you say when you want something, sweetie?"

"Oh.. Uhm.. Please? I'm really hungry mommy! Can I please have something to eat?" He had a pout on his lips and rather large eyes at that.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the face her little boy was making.

"Yes we can get lunch now."

With that the two friends and little Hikaru walked hand in hand, Hikaru in the middle, to the picnic area where Hinata took out sandwiches for all three along with bottled water and some cookies.

While they ate Hikaru told the two women about his adventures on the playground.

"I went on a pirate adventure with Roku and Yumi! We discovered a lost island and and and we found the lost city of atlantisis! It was made of gold and had jewels everywheres!" He exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

"That's amazing, Hikaru. What else did you do?" Hinata asked rather curious. She loved how imaginative her child was. He was a smart little boy for being only four years old. His vocabulary alone was extensive and the way his imagination worked was that of a creative genius. She was going to encourage her little boy to become anything he wanted, unlike what her own Father had done with her and that of Sasuke's Father.

"We had to fight a pack of fish people! They were guarding the treasure. It was a close fight. We lost some good men on the island." Hikaru spoke seriously, a somber look on his little face.

Ino and Hinata exchanged looks before Ino chimed in.

"They were brave men, Hikaru."

"Yes, they were." He spoke seriously but then suddenly hopped up on his bench seat. Before Hinata could scold him for the action he was shouting. "OVER HERE! GAARA-CHAN! HEEEYYY!"

Surprised at how loud her son was and the fact that he was shouting Gaara's name she turned to look in the direction her son was yelling in. To her surprise her lawyer's brother was looking in their direction along with a young boy about Hikaru's age. His eyes met hers before he approached them.

"Hello Hikaru, Hinata, Ino." He greeted them.

Smiling, Hinata responded. "Hello Gaara."

Ino returned the greeting as well.

"Uncle Gaara, who are these peoples?" The little boy with sand blonde hair asked uncertainly.

"Ah, these are.." He paused for a moment not sure what term to use. He wasn't friends with the two women, not exactly.

"We're your uncle's friends." Hinata filled in for the stuck Gaara. "I'm Hinata, this is Ino and this rambunctious little guy is my little Hikaru."

Hikaru frowned at his mom for making him seem like a little kid in front of the company. Gaara's nephew looked at Hinata curiously.

"You're pretty." The young boy said to Hinata making her giggle.

Gaara looked at his nephew a bit shocked.

"Kissa, it's nice to compliment others but not before you introduce yourself." Gaara lectured his five year old nephew.

"Oh! I'm Kissa!"

"It's nice to meet you Kissa." Hinata said sweetly.

Hikaru got down from his seat and walked over to Kissa.

"Do you wanna play pirates?" Hikaru asked rather seriously, as if the answer Kissa gave would determine their future.

"Yeah. I love pirates!" Kissa exclaimed. That got a huge smile from Hikaru.

"Lets go on an adventure then!"

"Yeah!"

Before the two could run off Hinata gave her son a stern look. That's when he remembered to ask for permission. She gave it to him. Kissa looked to his uncle who gave him a nod of approval.

The two youths ran off towards the nearest jungle gym. Meanwhile Gaara sat down with Ino and Hinata.

"I never would have thought you to be the type to babysit." Ino blatantly said to Gaara.

Hinata scowled at her best friend.

"Ino that's rude!"

"What? I'm just being honest. I think it's sweet that you actually have a nurturing side."

Gaara didn't quite know what to say so he kept quiet.

Sighing, Hinata turned a bit towards their companion.

"Would you like something to eat? We have some extra sandwiches. I always pack extra just in case someone isn't quite full."

"Oh, no thank you.." Gaara politely declined.

Before much else could be said there was a rather loud series of shouts coming from the playground. Worried Hinata dismissed herself so she could go check to make sure that Hikaru wasn't getting into trouble again. He was a sweet child but often could get into fights. He had his father's temper.

"What are your intentions towards her?" Ino asked curiously catching Gaara off guard.

"I don't understand what you're implying.."

"Sure you do. I see the way you look towards her. I've noticed for quite a while now. Every time we visit the law firm I see you watching her intently. You just better treat her right. She deserves someone who is going to keep her happy and pay attention to her. Unlike her soon to be ex."

"They're getting a divorce?" Gaara asked surprised.

With a sigh Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know.. I keep pressing her into going for the divorce but she's so unsure. She keeps saying that she doesn't know if it's right for Hikaru. But that child would be better off away from his Father. All Sasuke does is get drunk and fuck random women. He's a bad role model for that little boy."

Before Gaara could respond Hinata showed up with both Hikaru and Kissa in tow. They had looks of shame on their faces.

With a raised brow Gaara got up and walked over to them. Getting down on his knees so he was eye level with his nephew, he looked him square in the eye.

"What did you do?"

"No-nothing.." Kissa tried to lie.

"Tell me the truth."

Quiet passed between the two for a few moments. That's when Hinata spoke up.

"These two got into a fight over a stick of all things. They ended up hurting a little girl in the process. She wasn't hurt too badly, just a little scratch, but it was enough to make her cry. Hikaru is going to go into time out when we get home. Isn't that right mister?"

Hikaru nodded his little head, sniffling a bit.

"You need to do the right thing Kissa." Gaara spoke seriously to his nephew. Kissa understood what Gaara meant and walked off with Gaara watching him. The little boy went to where the little girl and her Mother was and apologized.

Hinata was in awe at how Gaara handled the situation. Despite not being a father himself he was able to convince his nephew to apologize to the little girl without getting into an argument with him. She had had gotten into a bit of a snippet with Hikaru before he would apologize. He had said the girl had walked in on their fight for the 'treasure' and was to blame for her own actions. Of course he apologized at the threat of having his favorite plushie taken away.

Gaara turned toward Hinata once Kissa came back.

"We better get going. Kissa needs to talk to his parents about what he did. I'm sure Temari will have a field day with this one."

Hinata nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, we better get going as well. It was nice seeing you."

The two groups parted and left. Hikaru was put in time out right when they got back home. He got to keep his favorite plushie though.

Later that week Hinata received an invitation from Gaara to go to dinner.

Authors Note

I'll leave you with that cliffhanger! Next time we'll find out how Hinata feels about the invitation. Will she become excited? Will she be confused? What will she do? We'll also see how Sasuke progresses. Is he finally going to get the help he needs? What do you think?


End file.
